Eyeglasses are a necessary part of everyday attire for some people, including full-time or part-time eyeglass wearers. And although contact lenses are an option for some people, there are those who cannot or will not tolerate contact lenses for a variety of reasons. In addition, some people do not mind or actually like to wear eyeglasses, i.e., particularly with attractive and stylish eyeglass frames. Eyeglass frames come in a wide variety of styles, but are typically not replaced more frequently than annually, for example, due to expense as well as other factors, such as the time needed and often difficult decision in picking out new frames.
Eyeglasses or not, most people do exhibit some degree of vanity. Indeed, some people like to add style or decoration to any aspect of their wardrobe. Moreover, some people particularly enjoy adding jewelry or other decorative articles to enhance their “look” in creative and classy ways, with respect to either their daily attire, or for particular outings or special events.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a novel way for people to decorate their attire, particularly those who wear eyeglasses.
It is also desirable to provide a novel way to decorate an eyeglass frame.